


A Teasing Kenma on a hot Sunday

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Facials, Foreplay, Frottage, Kenma is a Tease, M/M, because they leave the window open, summer is too hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got my wordcount back! with lots of foreplay, this is inspired by a WIP comm I commissioned from @chromosomefarm of a pinup Kenma with butt, because I like butts</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teasing Kenma on a hot Sunday

“Kozume, your pants.”

Kenma looked over his shoulder to make eye contact with Iwaizumi.

“It's hot.” Kenma stated.

Kenma was sitting on his bed with three fans pointed towards him. He was naked.

“At least close the windows.”

“But there's a breeze.” Kenma stated.

Iwaizumi let him keep the window open. He realised he was sweating, so he took his shirt off. His eyes stayed locked onto Kenma's form. All of him was… perfect.

“Water. We need to stay hydrated.”

Iwaizumi came back into the room to find Kenma facing him this time, with his legs folded under him. He tried to avoid staring at the dick and succeeded instead in focusing on his own nipple. He had to move his gaze to hand over the water, which let his eyes drag over Kenma: from his knees poking out from under him, to his flaccid dick, lingering there then moving onwards up his pubes, following his treasure trail to his bellybutton. Then Kenma sneezed. Iwaizumi blinked and felt a blush form all over his upper body.

“We're dating. If you want something, you can just ask.” Kenma said, reaching his hand out.

Iwaizumi handed over the water.

“I… you… your…,” he sighed, “you're beautiful.”

“You know, Kuroo used to call me a tease. I guess it was true.” Kenma reasoned.

“You were…?”

“Fuckbuddies. Best friends with benefits.” Kenma said, in a flat tone, like he wasn't proud of it. To him it was a fact that only existed in the past.

Iwaizumi didn't know what to say, a few moments longer without Kenma talking and he would have said “There, there.”

“So, did you want anything? _My body_ , perhaps?” Kenma asked.

Iwaizumi tried to answer. He tried four times before giving up and nodding.

“Take off your pants please, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi nodded, slower, this time, then stepped out of them.

“I didn't know you went commando, it doesn't work for volleyball though, does it?” Kenma asked, checking if his voice was back, if he was comfortable.

“No… I tried it once in middle school. Two of Oikawa's fangirls caught sight of it.”

“It?” Kenma asked, dragging him onto the bed to hold closer.

“My dick.”

“Ah.” Kenma said, then let out a noise as Iwaizumi kissed him a bit too passionately for his liking.

“Sorry.” Iwaizumi muttered, reaching around to feel out the shape of Kenma's buttcheeks. They were small, _he_ was small, not like Karasuno's number ten or their libero, he was lithe, a thin type of small. He was startled when he felt Kenma's hands cupping his buttcheeks. Just then, he realised Kenma probably thought his butt was beautiful, or handsome, whatever.

Kenma moaned when their dicks rubbed together. Still, he tried to make conversation.

“Should I close that window now?”

“Kozume!”

Kenma laughed, a full laugh, not his usual snicker, and went back to frotting. Iwaizumi moved his legs inside Kenma's to spread them, and when did Kenma get on top of him?

“Hajime, this is the best Sunday.”

Kenma laughed again. They spent a minute in quiet grunts and gasps.

“Kozume, I can feel it coming.”

They sped up. Kenma paid close attention. Even their breathing was loud. Finally, Kenma's gasps pushed him over the edge, as Iwaizumi started ejaculating, Kenma leaned down to kiss him.

Their chests were a mess. Sticky, moist, and not with that water. Kenma tried tasting it. He could feel a trace of citrus.

“Hey. You didn't finish.” Iwaizumi said, he was too stimulated for anything more complex, “Come here.”

He pointed at his mouth. Kenma got the idea and moved close. Iwaizumi grabbed onto Kenma's dick and aimed it into his mouth. He swallowed the traces of his own cum and started bobbing his head back and forth. Kenma got him to pause for a bit.

“This spot, is very sensitive, so you can use your tongue.” Kenma said, pointing to the underside of the head.

He continued, and Kenma was notably louder. In moments Kenma was tapping his shoulder, backing out. He let go with a pop and Kenma came all over his face. Iwaizumi licked some from his upper lip.

“Not fair, how come yours tastes better.”

“Shh, cuddle time.” Kenma said.

“I thought we had to clean up before-”

“Shh.”

They cuddled, sticky and uncomfortable, until Kenma agreed to have a shower.

Kenma washed Iwaizumi's hair for him, sitting down, using shampoo and rinsing and trying again.

“You were really good.” Kenma said.

“No way, you were amazing.”

“Well that just makes you double amazing, Hajime.”


End file.
